


(Podfic) New

by justakidfromhellskitchen



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Masturbation, Multi, Office Kink, fantasies, hint of polyamory, mention of threesome, phone kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-21
Updated: 2014-05-21
Packaged: 2018-01-25 23:53:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1667072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justakidfromhellskitchen/pseuds/justakidfromhellskitchen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Osborn is thinking about Peter during work and gets more than a little distracted.</p>
            </blockquote>





	(Podfic) New

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DeathValleyQueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeathValleyQueen/gifts).



> This work is part of an ongoing RP with DeathValleyQueen in which Harry and Peter have just confessed mutual interest in each other. Peter is still with Gwen Stacey. But Harry and Peter are unable to keep their hands off of each other whenever they meet. And they spend most of the day being completely distracted.

**EDIT** : This work is now available as a podfic, read by yours truly! It can be downloaded [here](http://www.filedropper.com/newaparksbornpodfic). This is my first try at reading anything aloud, and frankly, I am really surprised I actually kind of pulled it off. Comments/constructive criticism is welcome.

 

* * *

 

Breaths come up in pants. Dry mouth. Clutching to his desk, a whine escapes him. His eyes flutter closed. Before his mind's eye is a kneeling Peter with mussed hair, lips wrapped around Harry's hardening cock.

A pitiful moan bubbles out of Harry's chest, and he resolves that Peter should never hear it. But imagining Peter's smirk at hearing the sound lifts his hips off his leather chair in desperate attempt for contact.

"Nngh, Peter." He gives up. Shoulders slump. His own hand trespass the fabric of his suit pants. He allows himself a moment of relieved pleasure at the touch, imagining it to be Peter's.

Only minutes ago, Harry had been browsing the news when a photo of the infamous masked vigilante, Spider-Man (what a pretentious name, honestly) had popped up on his screen. Peter's named had been watermarked in the lower right-hand corner as the rightful owner of the picture.

And apparently, just the name had been enough to remind his hormones who was pleasing him in bed at night.

Harry's fingers grip himself tighter. "Please, Peter, please," he murmurs under his breath, hips pushing hard against his fist.

The ring of the telephone surprises him. His cock slips out of his grip, and Harry curses. But with a sobering breath, he taps the speaker button.

"Harry Osborn." His voice is calm and in control, though beads of sweat have housed themselves at his temples.

"Mr. Osborn." It's Felicia. "Someone from Stark Industries is on the line for you."

"Would you kindly tell them that I am busy?"

"Yes sir, but they say it's urgent--"

Nothing was more urgent than the weeping cock in his hand. "Take a message for me."

"Yes, sir."

"And don't bother me for the rest of the afternoon.”

"Yes sir. Will there be anything else?"

Harry loves the perverseness of having his cock in his hand while talking to his secretary. A smile grows on his lips, and he thinks about Peter sucking him off while he's on the phone. So he pauses to answer just a bit longer than he should.

"Sir?"

His voice is dripping with seduction. "No, thank you, Felicia."

Felicia’s rush of breath is not missed before she hangs up.

When he hangs up, an unrestrained moan rips away from his lungs. God, he is so hard, it almost hurts. And he lets his mind fill back up with Peter. Peter on his knees; Peter against the wall, Peter dancing to that filthy song, Peter taking Gwen...

His eyes snap open as he suddenly comes, shakily, making a mess of his pants and the leather chair.

Well,  _that_  was certainly new. 


End file.
